Sickness Served Sweet
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: Morgana is raising an army and her soldiers- sorcerers from across the land. Merlin must stop them from marching on Camelot. But when the only hope Camelot has is plagued by a deadly virus, can Merlin save them all? .::. Will have a sequel and Whump!
1. Nightmares and Worries

_**Chapter One- Nightmares and Worries**_

Merlin was exhausted by the end of the day. Having to run around for Gaius _and_ Arthur, plus doing odd favours for the knights was getting to be very tiring. But Merlin just couldn't say no to them, after all, Arthur could have him put in the stocks!

So when he trudged up to his chambers and fell to his bed, he was asleep immediately.

But this did not last long.

No sooner had he started to dream, did it turn into a nightmare. There Morgana stood, looking regal and imposing. She seemed to be staring into the distance, though there was none to speak of in this dream land.

"Morgana?" he asked warily.

"Hello," she said with a sneer, "I know what you are."

Merlin froze. He had this nightmare often, but never like this. Normally he was in battle or something and Morgana or Arthur saw him use magic. But this…this was entirely different.

"You're a sorcerer," she said. "But do not be afraid. I am here to help you."

Merlin frowned, incredibly confused. Why would she try to help him?

"Oh and this _is _real," she said. "It's not just a dream."

"In three days my army will be at the Land of Fallen Kings," she continued, "I would like you to join me there. Together we will create a new world where you do not have to be afraid. Bring your family. We will keep them safe. I will wait at the Land of Fallen Kings for two days."

And then he woke up, gasping for breath.

That was real, he thought, standing up and running down the stairs to Gaius.

"Gaius-" he began but Gaius was already awake, looking just as frightened as Merlin felt.

"Did she speak to you as well?" Gaius asked him.

Merlin nodded and sat down opposite him, "She's raising an army again."

"Do you think she spoke to many others?" asked Gaius.

"I don't think she knew who she was speaking to," said Merlin. "Think about it Gaius, would she really want me or you to join her? After what we've done?"

"True. True," mumbled Gaius, "Should we tell Arthur?"

"No," said Merlin immediately, "Not yet."

"We could tell him we got the information from someone else," said Gaius.

"It's too risky," said Merlin.

"Well I can't say I whole-heartedly agree with you Merlin," said Gaius seriously. "But I will agree to do as you say."

Merlin just hoped he'd done the right thing.


	2. Messages and Disease

_**Chapter 2- Messages and Diseases**_

For the next three days Merlin was very nervous. He kept expecting Morgana to do something, but nothing happened. Or so he thought.

"…and it was such a big scandal that you just can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. Her life uprooted just because she fell in love with the wrong boy. And it doesn't help that her best friend's whole family just _disappeared-_"

"Hang on what?" asked Merlin quickly. "What did you just say Gwen?"

"You didn't know?" asked Gwen, biting her bottom lip. "A few families have just decided to leave Camelot. No-one's giving a reason for it, they're just leaving."

"Sorry Gwen," said Merlin, packing up the armour he had been polishing. "I've got to go speak to Gaius about something."

"Oh. Okay," she said, a bit disgruntled.

Merlin ran all the way to Gaius and his chambers, armour still in hand. But when he got there, Gaius was looking out the window, watching something.

"Gaius-" Merlin shouted, but then he saw that Gaius was watching another family leave.

"They're the fifth family to leave in the last two days," said Gaius. "It causes a big uproar when whole families leave. That's the only way we would notice. If a single person, or a couple was to leave, it is likely we would never know about it."

"So Morgana is gathering followers," said Merlin.

"Yes. But for what?"

**SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS**

Another day had passed and already another family had left. Merlin didn't think there were that many sorcerers in Camelot. He was beginning to think that he was the last one left that opposed Morgana.

How could these people just betray Arthur like that? Were they not here in Morgana's reign? Did they not see what she had done?

"Fear can make people do strange things Merlin."

That's what Gaius had said, but Merlin just couldn't understand it.

He kept trying to think of what Morgana would do next. Would she know that there was still one sorcerer still in Camelot? He became so preoccupied by all of this that Arthur sent him away to clean the stables while he and the knights trained.

But Merlin didn't care. It gave him more time to think.

And to worry.

**SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS_**

Arthur and his knights walked through the town markets, sweaty and hot from their training, looking forward to some cool refreshments.

Arthur was waving to Gwen, a foolish grin lighting up his features when he ran straight into Sir James, a senior knight.

"Watch it," said Arthur playfully, but Sir James did not move.

"Hey Princess," said Gwaine, "What's going on?"

But Arthur didn't know. Though about a quarter of the population stopping in the middle of a busy street was far from normal.

Not knowing what to do, Arthur pulled out his sword, waiting for an invisible threat. The people were watching, terrified as their family, friends and spouses were completely still.

"_Arthur Pendragon_," said the still people together, making a very tense Arthur jump.

"Uh, hello?" asked Arthur, not sure which way to turn.

"_Long time, no see."_

"Who is this? Where are you?" said Arthur.

"_You do not recognize me? Come Arthur…"_

It took a couple of seconds but then it clicked in his head.

"Morgana," he said.

"_Oh well done. You really aren't as stupid as you look."_

"What have you done to these people?" demanded Arthur.

"_Please. These people are the only common enemy you and I both have."_

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"_Three nights ago, I spoke to every magical being in this city, offering sanctuary. These are the people who stayed behind."_

"What?"

"_These people have magic."_

Arthur froze. She had to be lying. He looked around. Sir James and Sir Nickolas were among these people. They couldn't have magic. No knight of Camelot could have magic.

"You're lying," he said.

"_It makes no difference,"_ said Morgana, "_These people are loyal to you and I cannot have you using that. They must be eradicated. Goodbye Arthur."_

Then the still people were themselves again. They moved and they were terrified. Sir James and Sir Nickolas were staring at Arthur, hands on their belts, ready to draw their swords to defend themselves.

"Gu-" Arthur began to call, but before he could finish Sir James and Sir Nickolas collapsed. They were soon followed by all the others. Some came to almost immediately, but others were out cold and started to shake.

"Someone get Gaius!"


	3. Council Meetings

**Chapter Three- Council Meetings**

Amidst the mass panicking Lancelot was able to sneak away though he did so reluctantly. There was much work to be done now that half the townspeople had been accused of magic. He could tell that Arthur was at a loss at what to do. Should he lock these people up or take them to Gaius to heal them?

Lancelot, however, was not going to be there for that discussion. He had to find Merlin.

If someone found collapsed or something, people would figure it out. They would know he had magic.

He ran into the stables and found him trying to sit up, using the stable wall for support. He looked pale but considerably better than some of the other people in the town.

"Merlin," he said, rushing forward to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine," said Merlin, but he was leaning heavily on Lancelot and he knew that he must have only just come around.

"No you're not," he said, dragging him outside so he could get some fresh air.

Merlin sat on the ground and put his head between his knees, breathing heavily for a moment, before looking up at Lancelot and asking, "What happened?"

"Morgana has exposed every sorcerer in Camelot who was loyal to Arthur. She's done something to them…we don't know what but everyone just started to collapse…"

"That would explain why I have such a terrible headache then," said Merlin. "Must of hit my head on the floor."

"We need to get you to Gaius," said Lancelot. It was a show of just how out of it Merlin was that he didn't argue. As they walked towards the castle, Merlin seemed to recover more and more. Colour came back to his cheeks and his speech became clearer. Lancelot was grateful for this. He really hadn't wanted to explain why Merlin was acting like he was drunk.

By the time they got to Gaius's room, Merlin was walking on his own- though he was dragging his feet a little- and looked relatively normal. If anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary about his appearance, they would probably put it down to stress or shock.

They entered Gaius's chambers and found no one there. They left the room and started to make their way down a hallway when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Merlin! There you are!" said Arthur, looking relieved. "I've been searching for you everywhere. Gaius is among those who collapsed. We need whatever expertise you have on this."

"Me?" asked Merlin, pointing at himself. They had started to make their way down to the infirmary. This was the room set aside for times of great loss, to store the sick, injured or dead, so that the court physician could better attend to his or her patients. It had been used many times in the past couple of years and Lancelot knew then that whatever had befallen these people was getting worse.

"Yes, you," said Arthur impatiently. "I know you don't know much but you can at least help a bit. Gwen's there now. I have a meeting with the council. Lancelot, I had hoped you would come with me."

"Of course, Sire," said Lancelot. They left Merlin at the door to the infirmary and made the journey to the council room.

Much arguing was already taking place as to what to do. It was easy to figure out what the main question was though. Do they save these people and then execute them? Or leave them to die of whatever Morgana had done to them?

Arthur desperately tried to keep everyone in order, but it wasn't working. It was of great surprise that among the accused were two knights, and several of the council members had ties with said knights and were adamant that they get a chance to defend themselves. Whereas others thought of this as a strange blessing.

"Enough!" Arthur shouted, sending everyone into silence. "Good. Now first thing's first. Not a word of this is to reach my father's ears. I will not have him upset by such a thing."

"Of course not Sire," said Agravaine, "I will ensure that he does not."

"Thank you Uncle," said Arthur. "It is my belief that we get the sick whatever help we can get."

There was, of course, uproar at these words, but Arthur quickly silenced them.

"We are relying on the word of a sorcerer, to condemn these people," said Arthur. "I do not trust what she says and neither should you. Two of the fallen are knights of the realm and there is no evidence that they have committed any crime. When they are better they will stand trial. And do not forget, Gaius is in that room."

"He practised magic once," said an old councilman.

"I am aware of that," said Arthur. "But I am also aware that he renounced magic and hasn't practised it since. It is of my belief that until there is more evidence that these people remain innocent."

**I just thought I would make it clear, this story is set between season three and four. I have seen the beginning of season four and that is why Agraviane is in it. So slight spoilers for that. **

**Review!...please? **


	4. Merlin's Trials

**Chapter Four- Merlin's Trials **

Merlin really didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea what was wrong with these people; they just seemed to be _dying_. Two men, a woman and three children had already succumbed to the disease/curse/infection.

Merlin was constantly running around the infirmary. He had the servants of Sir James and Nickolas's household, Gwen and a few of the staff of the castle to help him, which he was thankful for. He was incredibly tired. His head hurt, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was taking note of the symptoms others were having, like Gaius had trained him to do, and was filing through every curse he could think of, but so far, he had come up with nothing. He didn't know much about magical diseases though, so he had sent Gwen- who had done so for Gaius many times- to look through Gaius's books and in a few that were in the Library.

It was hard to know what the final stages of whatever this was, was. The woman had died on the pavement where she had collapsed after being Morgana's messenger. One of the men had simply ceased breathing and the other had been moaning about his dead wife, before he had had a seizure and died. The three children had been the worst. All were crying for their mum, they seemed to have been in incredible pain. They had not known what was happening.

The only thing every single patient- at least, the ones that were conscious- had in common was a terrible headache. It started off dull and seemed to grow. Merlin hated to think about what would happen if it became unbearable. No one had made it that far. Yet.

Merlin was keeping a personal eye on Gaius. He had yet to wake, and with his elderly age, Merlin was worried that his heart would not be able to take it.

"Merlin!" cried one of the maids of the castle. She was across the room at an old woman's side. She was convulsing, and screaming.

Merlin ran over to the woman. The maid didn't know what to do in this situation and to be frank, neither did Merlin.

He reached her quickly. "Put something under her head! Don't let her fall!"

For a whole five minutes they waited. Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped breathing, wondering if the thirty-seven would become thirty-six. Then the seizing subsided. The woman was completely still. Merlin reached out to check her pulse when her hand sneaked out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

Merlin jumped back, yelping as he did so. The woman's suddenly bright golden eyes were wide with fear. The grip on his wrist tightened and she said in a high-pitched scream that made people cover their ears, "Emrys!"

Merlin ripped his arm away from her and fell on the floor. He felt a strong urge to throw up, but he managed to keep it down. Whatever had just happened, it wasn't good. Merlin stood, trying to act like nothing was wrong. But the slight nausea stayed and the headache grew. Trying to act normal he stood. He looked around and saw that many of the other patients had had the same reaction as him, but unlike him, they were not trying to hide it.

He looked at the woman. She was dead. There was no doubt about it. The maid who had been tending to her before her demise covered her with a sheet, silent tears running down her face.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Arthur from the doorway, making everyone in the room jump. The maids and servants bowed in respect, and then stood, frozen, looking at Arthur, as though for instructions.

"Come on, let's get back to work," said Merlin, his voice cracking. He walked over to where Arthur was, aware of all the sick, staring at Arthur in fear. Hoping he was not there to give them their death sentence.

"Merlin," said Arthur quietly. "How are things going here?"

"Not good," he sighed. "We've just lost one."

"How many are dead?" asked Lancelot, who had returned to the infirmary with Arthur.

"Seven now."

"Sir James and Nickolas?"

"Are among the living, Sire," said James, who had gotten out of bed and was using a crutch to help him walk over. "Though I don't know how ling Nick is going to hold out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Arthur, not looking James in the eye.

"You're not here to have us all executed are you?" asked James, eyeing Arthur warily. "We have done nothing wrong-"

"No, of course not," said Lancelot immediately. "Arthur had decided to wait until all are better to pass judgement. You will all be given a fair trial. What was it you said Arthur? Innocent until proven guilty?"

"Yeah," said Arthur. "I will not kill so many people on the word of a known sorcerer."

"Good. Good," said James absentmindedly. He winced slightly, as though trying to cover up that he was in pain. But Merlin missed nothing.

"Get back into bed," he ordered.

"But-"

"Get back into bed James," said Arthur firmly. James nodded and made his way over to his bed beside Nickolas, who was asleep, but from his complexion, could be mistaken for dead.

Arthur watched him walk away and Merlin wondered what he was thinking. His eyes then moved to directly behind Merlin and turning to see what it was, Merlin saw two guards taking the woman away to a separate room.

"I don't even know her name," Merlin mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" asked Arthur, actually looking at Merlin for the first time.

"I'm making mistakes," said Merlin a little louder. "I've never done this before. I'm trying to remember everything that I've seen Gaius do, but I keep forgetting. I should have asked for a list of who's sick to be made so we could notify people when- _if_ their loved ones die."

"How is Gaius?" asked Lancelot.

"Still unconscious," said Merlin wearily.

"You look tired Merlin," said Arthur. "I'll find someone to take over for you. You should rest. It's been a long day and you're not trained for this."

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm the only person who has an inkling of what they're doing," said Merlin, waving off his worries.

"Merlin-"

"No Arthur. I'm fine. I have to get back to work," said Merlin. He turned and walked back into the centre of the room. Grabbing a passing servant who was delivering water, he asked for a list of names to be made.


	5. Arthur's Musings

**Chapter Five- Arthur's Musings **

Arthur watched as Merlin walked away from him. He was stretching himself to his limits. Arthur could tell. He was pale and as hard as he was trying to hide it, Arthur could see that his hand was shaking. He needed rest and food.

"Gwen?" he asked, approaching. He felt Lancelot slink into the background, as he always did when he was around Gwen. "Gwen, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Arthur, what is it?" she said, wiping a hand over her forehead to clear the sweat from her eyes. It was a wonder they had enough air to breathe. So many people in one place were taking its toll on the atmosphere of the room. It was hot and stuffy. Arthur had only been in there a bare few minutes and already he was silently begging to leave.

"God, can't you open a window?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm afraid not. If this is contagious in any way, we have to keep it in one room. If we let the doors open the wind could spread it further."

"I think it's pretty clear that this is not contagious," said Arthur, shrugging off his great, billowing and not to mention annoying cloak.

"Well, Merlin insisted. To be honest, I don't think he's noticed the stuffiness. He's been very busy," she said, looking over her shoulder to look at Merlin who was tending, once more, to Gaius. "He is… stressed."

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you," said Arthur quietly. "Make sure he gets some rest and food will you? He needs it."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I'm all over it."

Arthur looked over her shoulder to see Gwaine talking to Merlin. Arthur grinned and turned to Gwen. "You are brilliant."

Gwen was blushing, but it was nothing compared to the red that covered her face when Arthur swung down and pecked her on the lips.

"Well- I…th-thanks…" she stuttered.

His grin widened and then he left the room. He breathed in the cool air and strode down the hallway.

"My Lord! My Lord!" yelled a guard, running down the corridor. He was obviously injured, limping as he was. He stopped in front of the Prince and knelt on one knee in front of him.

"Please stand," he said, all signs of happiness gone from his face. "What has happened?"

"It's Morgana, my Lord. She is marching on Camelot. With an army of thousands."

_**So not a really long chapter, but it was needed. By the way, who had the best weekend ever? I DID OF COURSE. And you'll never guess why. Well first of all, how good was that episode? IT WAS AWESOME! I love Bad!Merlin. And the bromance! But what made it even awesomer was the fact that I MET COLIN MORGAN! –squeals!- He is more gorgeous in real life than he is on the TV. And I got to have a mini conversation with him! This is how it went-**_

_**Colin- Hello…Morgan. Good name.**_

_**Me- Yeah.**_

_**Colin- And how are you?**_

_**Me- I'm good. How are you?**_

_**Colin- I'm good. I'm having a lot of fun.**_

_**Me- That's good.**_

_**Colin- Well, here you go. See ya.**_

_**Me-Bye**_

_**HOW COOL IS THAT! I got his autograph. It says "Morgan, all the best" WITH AN EXCLAMATION MARK! **_


	6. The Truth

Arthur immediately assembled the council. Morgana was indeed marching on Camelot, and she really did have thousands at her disposal. It's not that he thought that the guard had lied; he just thought maybe he had exaggerated. The guard had been young and it was unlikely that he had ever seen battle. But alas, he had not.

The day after hearing this news, Camelot was ready for war. Every able man was taking up a sword and everyone else was being brought into the citadel.

Arthur visited Merlin as often as he could. He needed to know what was going on with the people in that room. At least that was his excuse. Really he just needed to check up on Merlin. Gwaine had convinced Merlin to take a break, which was good. He had slept for a full twelve hours, but he still looked like he was about to fall over. He had since agreed to open all the windows, but insisted that the people in the room that didn't need to be there be kept at a minimum. And to make things worse Gaius still hadn't awoken.

Arthur was just about to go to the infirmary once again when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing he said, "Come in." Hoping it wasn't bad news. Instead, it was none but Gwen that walked into his chambers.

"Gwen? What's happened?" he asked immediately. She was flustered and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Please Arthur," she said. "You have to follow me."

She grabbed his hand and he followed her to the infirmary, where he stopped dead in the doorway.

Everyone was down. Some were in corners throwing up, others clutching their heads and rocking backwards and forwards. The servants entrusted with their care stood around wondering what to do. Everyone had gotten worse. The people who had been unconscious were shaking. It looked as though their bodies were trying to reject something, but what?

"Where's Merlin?" he asked, looking around and not seeing his manservant anywhere.

"He's this way," she said. Gwen led him to a room, separate to the others, where the servants had been having naps when they could. It wasn't very big and only had one cot in it so they had come up with shifts. Arthur knew all about this because it was him that gave the order for a cot to be brought up there.

"We took him in here. He's been something of a beacon of hope for these people and if they could see him now, it would destroy any hope they had," she said softly, wary of people listening in.

In the corner of the room, shaking with a fever and moaning in pain was Merlin. He was clinging to a bucket as though his life depended on it. He looked up when Gwen closed the door behind them and said croakily, "Arthur."

"Were we wrong? Is it contagious?" he asked, starting to panic inside his head.

Merlin shook his head, "No."

"I don't understand."

"Arthur, I was one of the ones that collapsed," Merlin explained, before vomiting into the bucket.

Arthur rushed over, unsure of what to do. He awkwardly patted Merlin's back, and Merlin stopped retching.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Arthur. "You should've been in one of those cots."

"And I would have been," said Merlin. "But Gaius…he's not well. I was the only one who knew what he was doing. I told you that before Arthur. I couldn't afford such luxuries."

"Merlin…do you have magic?" Arthur asked. The thought had just occurred to him. Merlin was sick. Everyone in that room who was sick was supposed to have magic. He could have asked any one of them but they'd probably lie. Merlin was the only person in the entire kingdom who always told him how it was, no matter what the consequences. He needed Merlin to do that for him now.

Merlin looked up slowly. His face pale, a sheen of sweat coated his features…and nodded.


	7. The Approaching War

_**Chapter 7- The Approaching War **_

Arthur stood slowly. There was no doubt about it. That had definitely been a nod. He turned on his heel and entered the main room.

"Guards!" he called. Two guards walked further into the room, looking warily at the sick. "I want you to get Sir Leon and Sir Percival. Tell them they are to guard this room with you, one stationed inside, one outside. Tell them the people in here are confirmed sorcerers."

The guards nodded and left hurriedly. Arthur looked up and saw Sir Nickolas and Sir James looking at him with horrified looks. And they weren't the only ones. Several of the women were weeping, clinging to their children protectively. They would get their trial. But somehow, Arthur didn't think that would mean much.

Arthur walked out into the hallway at the same time that Leon and Percival were arriving. He explained the situation briefly.

"Merlin?" asked Leon, looking stunned.

"Are we sure?" asked Percival.

"Yes. He confirmed it himself. Do not let any of the sick leave and make sure that Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot aren't on the guard roster," said Arthur.

"Of course my Lord," said Leon, giving a short bow and he walked into the room, Percival taking up his post at the door.

_**SSS_SSS_SSS_SSS**_

The sorcerer used a back entrance to get into Camelot. It was one his mistress had used many times before. He slinked through the castle undetected. Everyone was so alert, waiting for attack, that they dismissed him immediately.

He was almost at his destination when a call rang out.

"Hey! You! Stop where you are!"

The sorcerer cursed under his breath. Of all the people to catch him out, it had to be the Prince himself! He knew Prince Arthur was striding towards him and in a split second decision he started to sprint.

"Hey! Stop!"

And he headed for the infirmary.


	8. Magic Returns

**Chapter 8- Magic Returns **

He burst through the doors with such ferocity that they bounced off the walls. The knights that he had disarmed to get through the door followed him, attempting to ward him off. He summoned his magic from deep within him and said, "Stacan Stán." He heard the cries of outrage as the knight's that had been in the room and those who had followed him in found themselves pinned to the walls of the infirmary.

The maids and servants that had been trying in vain to help these people were screaming, trying to run for their lives. He whispered a spell and the doors closed immediately. He didn't want word of his presence reaching the entire castle just yet.

"Silence!" he yelled angrily. He had once protected these people from harm. But no longer would he protect those who would have him killed. No one cared for simple guard's lives. If a knight died, they were to receive a public funeral and a mention in history. But for guards, if one died, another simply took their place.

And so now, here he was, doing the job he was born to do. He had been the only person willing to step forward and take on this dangerous task. He had a deep understanding of the protections put in place at Camelot and knew his way around the castle. He had survived where other guards and knights had perished and he would rise victorious again.

"Silence," he said once more and the noise ceased. He was about to speak again when he felt cool metal on his neck.

"Release my knights and give yourself up," said Prince Arthur from behind him. He could see the maids and servants looks of pride and he smiled.

"Stacan Stán," he said again and the Prince joined his knights on the walls.

"Get on the ground," he commanded. When no one moved to obey his instructions he added, "Or I'll kill you all one by one."

They did what they were told then. He breathed deeply and looked at all the men, women and children lying unconscious in the cots. They looked sickly pale and were all twitching. It was quite disconcerting.

"You have no right to do this!" yelled the Prince from his place on the wall. He turned to him and said in a cold voice, "You don't even know what I'm going to do yet."

The Prince had no response to that.

He walked around the room and picked up a bowl full of water and plucked two candles off of the mantle. He set them on a table and lit the candles before placing them on either side of the bowl.

He took out a dagger from his belt and sliced open his hand, letting the blood drip into the bowl.

"Drýcræft innan sweostor, íewan, æhtgeweald, drohtian."

And as the candles went out, all the sorcerers in the room opened their eyes at once and sighed.

He grinned at his success. They were alive! It had worked! They sat up in their beds and stood, looking around the room with their bright golden eyes, the eyes that showed the magic in their blood.

"My friends!" he called gleefully, "My kin! Welcome to your life without enslavement!"

They looked at him with their expressionless faces, then a door he had not noticed before opened and from it came a young boy, his eyes too were golden. His fellows looked up at him as he entered. Then as a group, they bowed.

He was confused now. Why did they bow to this boy?

"What _enslavement_ do you speak of?" the boy asked. His eyes, though no different to any other in the room, seemed to pierce his very soul. This boy had power.

"The enslavement that your keepers forced upon you," he said. "You are magic itself. You are the Old Religion but you were forced to do the bidding of your masters. You are under no such command anymore and are free to fight alongside your fellow sorcerers for the rights of your people!"

The boy must have given a silent command, for those who were bowing before him stood up as one and turned to face him.

Then the boy spoke, "And why would ever believe that we would want that?"


	9. Magic Fights Back

**Chapter 9- Magic fights back **

"What?" asked the intruder, obviously taken aback by his response.

From the wall he was pinned to Arthur could see everything and do absolutely nothing. This was a position he was becoming quite familiar with since taking over while his father recovered and he did not like it one bit.

It was disconcerting to see all these people with bright, gold eyes and blank expressions. And Merlin seemed to be their leader, which was even more wacked out than anything he had ever seen because this was _Merlin _and everyone knewhe didn't have a single leadership bone in his body!

Then Merlin stepped off the last step of the small stairwell he had been standing on and looked at the man with a look of cruel pleasure in his eyes that Arthur had never seen before. But there was something beneath it that told Arthur that this was not the same cruelty he had seen in sorcerers faces. It was like the pleasure a fox takes out of killing it's pray. It is just grateful that it gets to eat.

It's just its nature.

"We are magic," said Merlin, spreading his hands wide to encompass everyone in the room in his statement. "We are servants of our Masters and nothing more."

"Don't you see," said the intruder. "You don't have to be servants anymore!"

"But we want to be," said Sir Nickolas.

"What about revenge! For your fallen comrades!" he exclaimed.

"Magic is not the same as life," said a young child.

"When our masters die we do not die with them," said Sir James.

"When Uther killed all those Masters we all mourned," said Merlin. "But from death a new life is created. Under normal circumstances the magic without masters would have been evenly distributed. But a boy of great power had been foretold. And so the magic was placed onto one boy's shoulders and he would become the greatest sorcerer ever known."

"Emrys," said the intruder. "I know of the boy you speak of."

"No you do not," said Sir James. "Or you would have never taken part in such a foolish plan."

"What do you mean?" asked the intruder, backing away.

"That boy is my master," said Merlin, taking slow steps forward. "And you have just banished him to be in the back of my head. We follow him and him alone. And he follows the Once and Future King. And so therefore, so do we."

And then the intruder burst into flames.

**So what did you think? One more chapter then I'll be starting the sequel. I have to give credit to someone else who came up with the idea of all the magic from the Great Purge going into Merlin and that's how he so powerful, and I would look them up, except that there's currently water in the phone line so our internet is being really dodgy. Seriously, it's hard enough to put this up!**

**Please review! All feedback is appreciated. **


	10. Morgana's Fury

**Chapter 10- Morgana's Fury **

Arthur and his knights were released from the spell holding them to the wall. The man screamed in agony as he was burned alive. It was a horrifying sight, the maids and servants covered their ears and cried but the sorcerers stared at him without mercy.

"Stop it!" Arthur bellowed. He had seen people burn. He knew the smell of melting flesh he knew the screams. But most passed out from the smoke or pain long before the flames consumed them completely.

The flames stopped, and all that was left of the man was a charred corpse.

"Arthur Pendragon," said Merlin. But Arthur knew that it wasn't really Merlin. "He was the source of the enchantment. He had to die."

"You couldn't have come up with a better way than that?" asked Arthur.

They didn't answer him.

"We are fading," said Merlin. "Soon, we will take our rightful place in our master's heads. And they will command us once more. Merlin has an important part to play in what is to come. Do not try to go against destiny, Arthur. You will not win if you do."

/

Morgana felt the spell die. She knew that the collecting had been unsuccessful and she was furious. She screamed and her magic was released, killing the nearest guard.

It didn't matter. She had her army. She had thousands and Arthur had mere hundreds. He would know her wrath soon enough. And all those that had stayed behind would know it too.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**This is my gift to my readers for Christmas! Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it! The sequel will be up really soon. It's called The War for Camelot. Look out for it. And for those who hate how short my chapters are, I'll be trying to keep to a word count of at least 1000 words per chapter. So it should mean a lot longer chapters. **


	11. Just in case anyone missed it

Just letting everybody know that I have put up a sequel to this story! You can view it on my profile, it's called War for Camelot thanks!


End file.
